Chronos (Valkyrie Crusade)
Character Statistics Tier: 2-A Verse: Valkyrie Crusade Name: Chronos Gender: Female Age: Immeasurable (As old as time itself) Classification: The Embodiment of Time itself Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Charactistics, Time Manipulation (Their nature as a high ranking goddess of Time and Space, she can freely bend alll of Time in the form of Time Stopping, Time Reversing, Time Looping and Time Compressing), Reality Warping (Has the power to change entire realities just to align them with the correct flow of time. Can distort numerous realities as noted by Oracle), Fate Manipulation (Has written out and dictates the fates of those who abide by Time. Should have a comparable power to The Fates, who themselves have woven the fates of all humankind), Biology Manipulation (Can devolve beings back to their first stage of evolution), Abstract Existence (Gods exist as ideals conceived by collective thought. Chronos specifically represents Time and Space, in addition to it's flow), Space Manipulation (Capable of bending Space as a result of manipulating Time. In addition, she lesser Time Gods have attacks that negate distance), Acausality (Singularity & Temporal Constance ; Has no beginning and has no end, as such, exists as simply as point in time. As an embodiment of Time, she would be granted Temporal Constance), Light Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 8 & 9. Gods exist as long as their collective thought and belief in their existence does as well. Their true forms exist within the Non-Physical Space where thoughts reside), Non-Corporeal, History Manipulation (Can change events in time, such as people not being born or entire events never happening to begin with), Nigh-Omniscience Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Exists as the embodiment of Time and Space, which underpins the entire multiverse, one that is of an infinite size. Governs all of Time, Space and Fate, of which keep the entire Multiverse in flow. Stated to be able to stop time in all universes simultaneously, which there are an infinity of) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(Her existence is spread across the entirety of The Multiverse's Time, of which she is the embodiment of herself. As such, she is present wherever there is Time) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Transcendent of linear time and space. Concepts such as strength and mass are nothing more than irrelevant to Chronos) 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Exists as one with all of Space and Time, which in itself is present across an infinite number of realities. As such, one must destroy all of Time to even kill Chronos. In addition, all warping of time and space have no effect on Chronos, as she is transcendent of it's flow and history) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal+ Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Knows almost everything there is due to knowing about all events via being Time itself) '''Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Time Ring Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Time Stop: '''She is able to stop time leaving her opponets stuck in frozen time for however long she desires *'Light:' Attacks the opponet with a light that cleaves all darkness and evil in the area Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Valkyrie Crusade Category:Games Category:Neutral Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Time Traveler Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fate Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Space Benders Category:Light Benders Category:History Benders Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Parallel Existence Users Category:Tier 2